wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Learning Curve
Learning Curve is the sixth episode of Season 4, and the forty-second episode overall. Plot James was in the works, where he had been for almost a month, when Eric came back from his test run. The Fat Controller requested for him to be built and had come to visit both of the engines. First to James and then to Eric. He had told Eric that his branch was nearly complete, as far as Rolf's Castle. Eric asked if he'll be handling actual passengers. The Fat Controller told him yes. Eric was a little worried. Stephen Topham Hatt said Toby will be on the branch until the end of the week, So, Eric chuffed to his branch line to meet Toby and deal with his trains. Eric soon reached the yard at Kellsthorpe Road where he saw Toby. They introduced themselves. Toby had asked Eric if he'd want to double-head the passenger train. Eric said yes and he switched tracks and backed down. Toby had told him to slow down and gave him a tip for passengers. Then, they got on their way. They soon reached Rolf's Castle. Eric saw the workmen and the tracks they working on. He had asked Toby if those tracks were the old ones. Toby had told him "yes but don't try to ride on them. You'll end up on the ground". Eric understood and the both of them backed down to Kellsthorpe Road. Eric found pulling passengers easy. So for the next few days, they worked on the branch. Eric handled passengers and Toby handled trucks. Three nights after Eric had arrived, both engines were in the sheds. Toby had complimented Eric for his work with the passengers. Eric felt down as he said he kept making small mistakes. Toby made him feel better by telling him it is part of learning. Toby thought Eric was ready to start taking trucks. Eric thought back to what James said in the works. Dirty, troublesome things James called them in the first part of the episode. So the next day, Eric was taking a supply train to the construction site. The trucks weren't giving any trouble, yet. At Rolf's Castle Eric had ran around the train. On the hill, to Eric's surprise, the trucks were pulling him and he crashed and sank into the old tracks. Ballast flew everywhere. Toby had come to help clean up the mess. That night at the engine sheds, Eric asked Toby if trucks played tricks on him. Toby had told him about the bridge and the monstrous river. Toby had given Eric this time about accidents. "What makes a really useful engine is learning from them, rather than dwelling on them", Toby had said to Eric. The next day, Toby had to return to Thomas' Branch Line/ Ffarquhar Branch. Toby said " I can tell you are going to be a really useful engine". Toby and Eric said their goodbyes and Toby left. Characters *James *Toby *Eric *Troublesome Trucks *Stephen Topham Hatt *Henrietta (does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *Alice (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Mavis (not named, mentioned) Trivia *This episode references Toby's Tightrope. Goofs *A bicycle bell can be heard when Sir Stephen Topham Hatt finishes talking to James. *When the narrator says "One evening", a twitch is heard on the audio between that quote and "Three nights after Eric had arrived". Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Learning Curve Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Season 4